campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
"Should you not address the master of this house first boy?" Zeus (Δίας or Ζευς in Greek, meaning "who thunders the sky") is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus and the son of the Titans,Kronos and Rhea. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. He is portrayed by Sean Bean in the film version of The Lightning Thief. HistoryEdit The TitanomachyEdit Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos, the Titan king, and his sister/wife Rhea. Kronos had risen to power by dethroning his father Ouranos and learned from his mother Gaea that he was fated to be overthrown by his own child as well. Determined to retain his omnipotence, Zeus' father consecutively devoured Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, andPoseidon at birth. Rhea was appalled by her husband's savagery and devised a scheme that would spare the unborn god from this fate. Secretly giving birth on Mount Ida, she quickly returned toMount Othrys and tricked Kronos into swallowing a disguised stone instead. Raised by the nymphs, Zeus learned of his destiny and heritage from his mother when he reached adulthood. With her help, he was able to infiltrate Kronos' palace and secure a position as his father's cupbearer. Zeus knew he would need the support of his imprisoned siblings and placed an emetic into Kronos ' drink, forcing him to regurgitate the captive gods. He quickly persuaded his freed brothers and sisters to help him take revenge against their tyrannical father and declared war against him. After eleven long years of fighting, the gods emerged victorious with the aid of the Cyclopes andHecatonchires whom Zeus had freed from Tartarus. Personally eviscerating Kronos with his own weapon, casting his remains into Tartarus the deepest pit in the Underworld and banishing his followers to the abyss Zeus divided the earth between himself and his brothers with Hades receiving the Underworld and Poseidon seizing the waters while Zeus took heaven for his domain. Marriage to MetisEdit Zeus would take his childhood companion Metis to be his bride after the war. Metis had served the god as his advisor and mentor for much of his life. When his wife was pregnant, Zeus learned that their son was destined to surpass him. Like his father and grandfather before, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child. The goddess would give birth to a daughter named Athena who sprung from her father's head when she was fully grown. Marriage to HeraEdit Zeus would take many lovers among goddesses and nymphs but never established another lasting relationship. He Hera, Zeus' wife.eventually turned his attention to Hera. Both beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural that he would be attracted to his sister but she refused to be another 'conquest' for the god. Zeus would not be dissuaded and cunningly disguised himself as an injured bird in Hera's presence in an attempt to seduce her. The sympathetic goddess took him in her arms and gently cuddled what she thought was a defenseless creature before Zeus assumed his true form in her embrace. Although she was embarrassed and outraged by her brother's deception, Hera eventually agreed to be his consort on the condition that he married her. Their wedding was held in grand celebration on Mount Olympus and they were both happy with each other for a time. However, Zeus eventually became restless and it was not long before he began the first of his many affairs. Hera had already bore several children by Zeus and was infuriated by his infidelity, relentlessly hounding his mistresses and their begotten children. ''Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit Before the SeriesEdit Over the centuries the Olympians moved west to the countries that held the seats of great power and influence. Zeus' and Poseidon's demigod children fought together against Hades' demigods in World War II. After Hades' side was defeated, the Oracle prophesied that a half-blood child of the three brothers would either cause the downfall or salvation of Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore an oath to no longer sire any more demigod children, but because Hades already had two demigods, Zeus ordered him to take them to Camp Half Blood. Hades disobeyed, in the fear that they would either be turned against him or killed. Angered, Zeus tried to kill the children, Nico andBianca di Angelo, by destroying the hotel they were staying in, but Hades managed to protect them; he was grieved when he failed to save their mother Maria. In 1988, Zeus couldn't resist a beautiful television starlet called Ms. Grace and sired his child, Thalia Grace. He left but returned seven years later in 1995 as his Roman Aspect, Jupiter. Within the year, he had sired a Roman demigod whom he named Jason. His wife Hera was angered by his infidelity, and at the risk posed by having a Greek and Roman child born in the same family. Eventually, Zeus left Ms. Grace again, as it was custom for gods to leave their mortal consort. Hades discovered Thalia's existence and was infuriated that Zeus had broken the oath, and was still angry about Maria's death. He sent monsters after Zeus's daughter and she sacrificed herself to save her friends, seven year-old Annabeth Chase, fourteen year-old Luke Castellan and a satyr named Grover Underwood. Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into a Pine Tree to preserve her spirit. This was most likely a way to keep Thalia's spirit safe from his elder brother who was still hurt and angered over the death of the mortal, Maria di Angelo whom Zeus had killed in an attempt to kill Hades' own children (Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo) to prevent the Great Prophecy from coming true. The Lightning ThiefEdit Zeus in the Graphic NovelZeus' Master Bolt was stolen and he immediately blamed Poseidon. Soon after, Poseidon claimed Percy Jackson as his son, and Zeus believed he had found the means by Poseidon had stolen his bolt. Outraged, he threatened Poseidon with war unless the bolt was returned by the summer solstice. Percy and his friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, traveled across America to retrieve the bolt. They discovered that Luke Castellan had stolen the master bolt from Zeus's throne. They successfully retrieved it after Percy defeated Ares and returned it to Zeus. They had to reach New York by plane. Percy related the events of the quest but Zeus refused to discuss the threat posed by Kronos and left to purify his bolt from the "human taint" that it had received, in the waters of Lemnos. He rose and somewhat complimented Percy, but decided to spare his life then to show his thanks but threatened that should Percy ever fly again, Zeus would blast him out of the sky. He also said that if he found Percy in the palace when he returned, Percy would taste the master bolt's power. The Sea of MonstersEdit Zeus blamed Chiron for the poisoning of Thalia's tree, resulting in Chiron being fired and replaced as the camp director. The Titan's CurseEdit After Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Zoë Nightshade rescued Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas, the campers went to Olympus for the Solstice meeting. Zeus refused to destroy his daughter Thalia and was concerned when Artemis offered Thalia the position of the lieutenant of her Hunters after Zoë's death. Thalia accepted and vowed that she would not be the child of the prophecy, and that Percy should. The Olympians then voted on whether Percy should live, and despite disliking Percy's existence, Zeus voted for him to live. The Battle of the LabyrinthEdit Zeus allowed Hera to interfere with the quest. When he thinks Hera has been talking too long with Percy,Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson he makes the sky rumble with thunder to tell Hera to come back. The Last OlympianEdit Zeus and the other Olympians left Olympus to battle Typhon, leaving a few minor gods and their demigod children to defend their thrones. Zeus refused to let any of the other gods return to Olympus, although he sent Hermes to carry messages. They fought for days but nevertheless Typhon made it to New York. The gods were tired, but with the arrival of Poseidon, their fighting spirit renewed and they defeated the monster, Poseidon striking the final blow. Meanwhile, due to Luke's bravery, Kronos was defeated by Percy, Annabeth and Grover. The Olympians returned to Zeus' palace to find the throne room in ruins. But they repaired it in a very short time. Zeus gave a speech about the bravery of the gods that no one gave any particular attention to (namely Percy and Poseidon), and reluctantly gave thanks to Hades for joining the war, and Poseidon, without whom "it would have been impossible to defeat Typhon." Zeus granted Thalia help in the hunters ranks; to Tyson, Cyclops son of Poseidon, Zeus made him a general in the armies of Olympus. At last, Zeus offered Percy the gift of immortality, to become a god and lieutenant to his father. He was incredulous when Percy denied the gift, but he swore in the name of the Olympian Council on The River Styx to grant Percy's request as long as it was within the gods' power. Percy, satisfied with his promise, told them to to pay more attention to their demigod children, honor the minor gods and allow them cabins at Camp Half- Blood (including Hades), and the stop the oath of The Big Three (Percy stating that it didn't work anyway), so they could accept and train these powerful demigods. Zeus, resentful about Percy's choice, agreed and swore the oath along with the other Olympians. The Heroes Of OlympusEdit The Lost HeroEdit In a combination of paranoia, stupidity, and anger at Percy for refusing his offer to become a god, and fear of the rising giants, Zeus closed off Olympus and recalled all gods there. Hephaestus tells his son, Leo, that Hermes, the messenger for the gods, is sitting on his throne, bored. He also forbade contact with demigods and mortals, thinking this was awakening the giants. However, Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis and Hephaestus, are known gods to go against this edict. It was also revealed that he had a Roman son, Jason, who is the brother of Thalia. Aphrodite and Hephaestus believe Zeus is merely acting out of wounded pride and stubbornness. Hera admits to having great difficulty at trying to guess Zeus's motivations for anything, but thinks his actions are bordering on paranoia. But it might have been Khione whispering in his ear. Including Artemis, the four gods have to work behind his back to avoid getting caught. Despite this, Zeus indirectly aids the demigods several times on their quest, such as answering his son's prayer for aid against Enceladus. The Son of NeptuneEdit Zeus never appears, and is rarely mentioned. When Percy enters his Roman Temple, Jupiter Optimus Maximus, he complains that the Master Bolt doesn't look like that. Zeus still has Olympus locked up. Also when Percy is flying to Alaska, and starts feeling turbulance on the plane, he wonders if Zeus is messing with him. PersonalityEdit Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud and commanding and has very high amount of self-respect. He demands respect and precedence from mortals and the other gods, and was angered when Percy chose to bow to his father Poseidon before Zeus himself. Although he is a capable leader and the enforcer of justice and law, Zeus does not provide the best moral example. He is at times extremely paranoid, as well as self-centered and easily insulted. Most notably, Zeus is extremely lustful, perhaps more so than any other Olympian. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is very notable in myth, and often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in attempt to hide his affairs. If he thinks someone is plotting against him or has insulted him, he can be very unforgiving. At times he allows his negative traits to override his better judgements. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself, rather than the greater good. Zeus is also in some ways lustful for power evident in his title as King of the Gods and fear of his own brothers betraying or dethroning him. He also has very strong distrust for Poseidon because he had once tried overthrowing Zeus from his throne. Zeus instantly blames Poseidon despite having no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary. He had even threatened civil war. He apparently has a flair for dramatic exits and is a quite a big show-off, which Poseidon pointed out to Percy, saying "he would have done well as the god of theater." In addition, Zeus has a certain focus on his own superiority, something he displays both in Greek myths, the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes Of Olympus. Despite his number of flaws, Zeus does have a decent side. Zeus cares for his children such as his daughter,Thalia, and his son, Jason. In The Lost Hero, it is inferred by Jason that Zeus deeply loves his children, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do, as since he is the leader, he has to set an example, and it cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Being often viewed as a source of order and justice, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from getting out of hand and ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice, even if his actions sometimes contradicts it. Although Zeus is very short tempered and vengeful, he's also capable of sympathy for those that have suffered the same injustices that he and the other gods suffered in their lives. A clear example of this can be found in The Titan's Curse where he was the most willing to kill the the Ophiotaurus due to the risk that he posed to the gods, but when Percy Jackson pointed out that what they wanted to do is the same thing that Kronos tried to do with them in the past, Zeus was the first god to acknowledge the injustice and reconsider his decision. AppearanceEdit Zeus has long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard. He has matching grey eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. Zeus's normal attire is a dark blue pinstriped suit. AbilitiesEdit *Zeus is generally recognized as the most powerful god with only Hades and Poseidon being close rivals. He possesses the standard powers of a god with unique abilities such as: *Dominion over creatures of heaven and the sky *Greater divine influence as one of the Big Three *Atmokinesis *Electrokinesis *Aerokinesis AttributesEdit *Eagle (animal) *Lightning Bolt (weapon) *Aegis (protective breast-plate) *His tree is an Oak Tree FamilyEdit Immortal Children Edit Mortal ChildrenEdit Film Edit ''The Lightning ThiefEdit '''Zeus'Zeus is played by Sean Bean. He is similar to his character in the Lightning Thief. After his Master Bolt is stolen, he turns to Poseidon claiming that his son must have stolen it. He also is very stubborn and spends much of the movie threatening to wage war against his brother, even against the advice of Athena. Even after Percy returns the bolt to Zeus, he still becomes angered when he learns that it wasn't Percy who stole the bolt and was actually Ares, meaning he was wrong. The main difference is that he doesn't wear a suit like in his official picture from the book (except at the very beginning), but wears Greek armor like the other gods. TriviaEdit *Zeus can mean "Day" in Ancient Greek. *Both mothers of his brothers' children after WWII, Maria Di Angelo and Sally Jackson, lost loved ones to lightning respectively. *USS Zeus (ARB-4) was was one of the Aristaeus-class battle damage repair ship built for the U.S navy during World War II. *In The Lost Hero, Clovis states that Zeus likes tailored suits, reality television and a 'Chinese food place on East Twenty-eigth Street'. *Of all major Olympians, Zeus has the most children.